noautomationfandomcom-20200213-history
American Indian Wars A Hidden Truth
The American Indian Wars Were The End of Freedom After The Collapse of Babylon The Native Americans Were Desperately Trying To Regain Control of Their Military Industrial Complex They Failed To Do So And Like A Snowball Effect The Entire North American Continent Spiraled Into Chaos When The British Colonies Arrived In The New York Harbor Over 50.000 Years Had Past The Once Great City of Babylon Was Swallowed Up By Nature And Even To This Present Day These Old World Problems Are Still VERY Serious Problems That Are NOT To Be Ignored or Overlooked This History About To Repeat Itself In Our Modern Era Because SyrianGirlPartisan Laid Claim To An Avox The Battle of The Little Bighorn The Battle of the Little Bighorn, known to the Lakota and other Plains Indians as the Battle of the Greasy Grass and also commonly referred to as Custer's Last Stand, was an armed engagement between combined forces of the Lakota, Northern Cheyenne, and Arapaho tribes and the 7th Cavalry Regiment of the United States Army. The battle, which resulted in the defeat of US forces, This Is What Recently Happened In Aleppo In Syria We Are Currently In The Calm Before The Storm Because The Fact That Could Even Happen In The Modern Era In Itself Indicates A Lack of Knowledge Just Like With The Lakota Our Version of This Was An Overwhelming Victory For All Muslims Global Only The Casualty Count In Our Generation Would Range In The 100.000 Range With Endless Injured Personal This Is Because The Technology Involved Is More Complex And VERY Advanced Derived From Old Babylon Era Science And If You Think For A Second That Your Gonna Have Freedom In The Future Your Gravely Mistaken Because The "politics" of Little Bighorn Is New For This Generation And The Reason Being The Same False Flag Was Used Back Then As Well The Fact This Could Even Repeat Itself With All The Technology And Knowledge of Our Time Is Scary The Difference Between Caster's Actions And The Aleppo Is We're Not Gonna Be Admired In The Future Because of The Graphic Nature of How American Soldiers Died In Our Version of This It Was Censored By The Media Because Technology Changes Everything It's One Thing When That's Happening In A Video Game But These Were Real Soldiers In Our Generation Whom Never Had A Fighting Chance Because of The Mass Deception And Because of What We Lost Legal Access To We May Never Be Able To Regain Control of Our Military Industrial Complex Either Even In That Battle The Public Response Was Not A Fatal Threat To National Security Like It Has Been In Our Generation The Mass Media Deception Is Why This History Has The Potential To Become A Reoccurring Civil Conflict Imagine In That Time If That Battle Got Absolutely No Public Attention At All That's What's Happening In Our Generation Major Worldwide Events Are Going Totally Ignored Because of The Mass Media Deception If We DO NOT Push Back In Some Way Against The Establishment We Will End Up Like Babylon The Avox Muslim Wars Are NOT Gonna Be The Same As The American Indian Wars When The Avox Bare Witness To What Muslims Do When They Occupy A Nation Their Opposition Will Also NOT Be In Your Average "terrorist" Format Because Different Tribes Fight Wars Differently The "Alien" Nature of Muslim Violence Is What Will Motivate Many Avox Soldiers Because That Level of Terrorism Has Never Existed In Their Society Before Avox Fight Wars On Larger Scales And Broader Long-Term Planning The Avox Train For Battle VERY Differently Most Cavalry Units Are Not Trained For Combat In Zero Gravity Avox Cavalry Units Are Avox Military Tactics Weaponize Zero Gravity Conditions And Rely Upon The Secrecy of Their Enemies For Effective Counter-Reprisal Tactics This Means Every Successful Mobile Operation Further Demoralizes The Enemy Assuming Muslims Did Make The Mistake of Occupying America Many Avox Would After Some Time Would Suddenly And Violently Oppose The Occupation Which Would Inevitably Lead To Mass Murder As Many Americans Would Underestimate The Situation As Usual And The Result As Always Cost Lives Because Muslim "politics" Can't Co-Exist With Wiccan "politics" Because Even A Satan Worshiper Knows Your No Fun Dead This Thing With Islam Is Also New For All Avox